Born to be Together
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: Em um baile a fantasia em Hogwarts, ela finalmente acha a pessoa só para ela, e eles finalmente percebem que nasceram para ficar juntos. [ONESHOT] R&R, PLEASE!


**Born to be together**

_**Sinopse:**_ Em um baile a fantasia em Hogwarts, ela finalmente acha a pessoa só para ela, e eles finalmentepercebem que nasceram para ficar juntos.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos os personagens são da Tia JK, e se fossem meus, certamente Lily e Jamesie teriam vivido muito mais!

_Cute Lily Orgulhosamente apresenta..._

_Born to be together_

* * *

Saias. Era tudo que ele via. Saias verdes, amarelas, rosas, roxas, grossas, finas, rodadas, pregueadas, plissadas, saias de todo tipo. A única coisa que não diferia nas saias eram seu tamanho. Todas longas, e todas muito suntuosas e chiques. Ricas em detalhes.

Tinha tropeçado e caído no chão do Salão Principal, desajeitado. E no meio do baile a fantasia daquele ano, cujo tema era a Era Medieval. Aqui e acolá podia ver uma barra de calças compridas, mas as longas saias das moças eram as coisas mais visíveis no espaço.

-AI! – Gritou, ao sentir a sandália de uma garota em cima de seus dedos.

- Oh! Me desculpe! – Falou a garota, com um sorriso gentil, sem reconhece-lo, é claro, porque se conhecesse, ela teria pisado com mais força nas mãos dele, ou pelo menos ele pensava que o faria. Aqueles olhos verdes eram inconfundíveis. Lily... Os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque elaborado, e os olhos cobertos por uma mascara verde, da mesma cor do vestido, verde com branco.Um belo modelo que valorizava a silhueta da ruiva. – Ah... É você, Potter... – Falou ela, com pouco caso e ajudando o moreno a levantar-se. – Como você caiu? – Perguntou ela, quando o rapaz já estava em pé.

- Tropecei em alguma saia, por aqui… - A ruiva deu um suspiro e começou a caminhar, chamando o moreno para acompanha-la com um gesto.

- Também veio sozinho para o baile, James? – Perguntou ela, caminhando em direção ao jardim. James achou estranho Lily te-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome, ela nunca fazia isso.

-Você me chamou de James... – Ela olhou para ele, sem entender. – Você nunca fez isso antes.

-Pensei que estivéssemos em uma trégua... – Ele suspirou. Esquecera-se completamente da trégua.

-É mesmo. Tinha esquecido. – Ela sorriu e recomeçou a caminhada para o jardim. Ele a seguiu com um sorriso.

- Por que veio sozinho, James? Você nunca veio sozinho a um baile... – Falou ela, seus olhos vagando pelo salão, sem olhar para um canto aparente, enquanto ambos caminhavam para o jardim, um ao lado do outro.

- Não deu vontade de chamar ninguém... E acabei por recusar os convites que me fizeram, porque quis vir sozinho. E você, Ev- Lily? – Perguntou ele, olhando para a ruiva, que agora olhava para os portões de saída para o jardim.

- Com certeza, James, não por falta de convite. Mas a pessoa com quem eu queria vir ao baile não me convidou, então eu resolvi ver se consigo dançar com ela pelo menos uma vez durante toda a noite. – Ela sorriu timidamente, e ele virou-se para frente.

- Não é indo para os jardins que você vai conseguir... – Falou ele, parando.

- Não vem! – Perguntou ela, indiferente a fala do rapaz. – E eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. - Ela sorriu e continuou seu caminho. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca e seguiu a ruiva. Ao chegarem lá fora, Lily sentou-se em frente ao lago da lula gigante, e James sentou-se ao seu lado.

- É estranho, não é? Pensar que talvez nós nunca mais chegaremos a vir a um baile a fantasia em Hogwarts? Quer dizer... Se nós não aproveitarmos essa noite, ano que vem não vai ter mais não... – Falou a ruiva, com um sorriso triste, o olhar melancólico pousado no lago.

- Na verdade, se você pensar bem, Todos os dias nós temos que aproveitar bastante, porque o amanhã nunca vai ser igual ao hoje, e nenhum dia será igual ao outro. E talvez nos arrependamos de algo que fizemos ou que não fizemos hoje no nosso amanhã. – Falou o rapaz, olhando para o rosto da ruiva. A musica alta e agitada que vinha de dentro do salão era uma melodia de fundo do momento de melancolia e tristeza de ambos. Irônico, e não podia ser menos apropriado.

-James... Você tem razão! – Falou Lily, sorrindo encantadoramente para James, que olhou para ela com um sorrisinho. – Talvez ano que vem eu venha a me arrepender de nunca ter saído com você. E eu não quero me arrepender de nada que aconteça nessa escola! E é por isso que você vai ser meu par essa noite! – Falou ela, levantando-se.

-Ahn! – Falou James sem entender. Ela riu e estendeu a mão para o rapaz levantar-se.

- Estamos no nosso primeiro encontro, seu bobo! – Falou ela, com um sorriso. O rosto de James se iluminou. Ele esperava 3 anos por aquele momento. – E a primeira coisa que nós faremos é dançar. Sem essa saia idiota para atrapalhar! – Falou a ruiva, e, com um aceno de varinha, o vestido de Lily Tornara-se um vestido de alçinhas, verde, e com uma saia assimétrica, que se fechava nas costas, como um espartilho, mas mais frouxo. As sandálias da ruiva viraram da cor do vestido e os cabelos de Lily soltaram-se, formando cachos e deixando apenas uma parte presa. James sorriu.

- Eu adoro essa musica. Podemos dançá-la? – Perguntou ela, com um sorriso pidão.

-Tudo bem, vamos dançar. – Ela sorriu e pulou em cima do rapaz, enlaçando seu pescoço com as mãos enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com sua cintura. Eles começaram a movimentar-se lentamente de acordo com o ritmo da musica.

James sentia o cheiro dos cabelos da garota, de seu pescoço, de seu rosto tão perto do dele... Estava inebriado. Havia um ano que era apaixonado por essa garota por ela ser exatamente o que tinha mostrado ser nos últimos instantes: Surpreendente. Ela surpreendia em cada sorriso, em cada olhar, em cada resposta, em cada interpretação de frase, em cada gesto. Com um sorriso, ouviu a ruiva murmurar a letra da musica, de olhos fechados, e com o rosto encostado no peito do rapaz.

James se limitava a sentir o cheiro delicioso de lírios que emanava da ruiva e escuta-la cantar. Pensava consigo mesmo o quanto era bom dançar ali fora, sem ninguém para atrapalhar, e apenas a musica abafada a ser ouvida, misturada ao farfalhar das árvores e ao silêncio da noite. Era muito melhor do que ter vários casais em volta de você, se importando com o que você está vestindo, ou se você está dançando bem ou não. Meras futilidades. James fechou os olhos e continuou a dançar, sendo guiado pela voz baixinha da moça que abraçava seu pescoço e exalava um cheiro tão deliciosamente inebriante.

- James... – Falou Lílian, com o queixo apoiado em seu peito e olhando para ele, sorrindo com simplicidade. – A musica... Ela já acabou... – Falou ela, e ele olhou para os olhos extremamente verdes da moça, perdendo-se naquelas duas pedras preciosas. – Você quer entrar... ou talvez... Comer algo... não sei... – Ele sorriu e depositou um beijo na testa da ruiva.

- Aqui está bom. Você quer entrar? – Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça e os dois continuaram ali, abraçados. Sem perceber, James tocou o queixo de Lílian com delicadeza e voltou o rosto da ruiva para o dele, fazendo ela mira-lo. Aproximou-se devagarzinho, queria que aquilo fosse especial não só para ele, mas para ela também. A ruiva fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que ele, enquanto trazia suas mãos, que ela tinha descido para o peito do rapaz, novamente para o pescoço de James.

E as bocas dos dois se tocaram. Foi como um choque elétrico em cada um. Com delicadeza, os lábios encaixavam-se perfeitamente, e os narizes de ambos ainda se tocavam ao movimentarem as cabeças, mas apenas vagamente. Até que, depois de alguns instantes, James pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo com a língua, o que Lílian logo deu, abrindo de leve os lábios. A língua de James acariciava a de Lílian, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com os cabelos do rapaz, e ele percorria com as mãos as costas de Lílian. O momento mágico se findou da mesma maneira que começou, voltando a delicadeza inicial, e sendo levado até os selinhos, até que ambos se separaram, respirando com dificuldade e com as bocas inchadas e vermelhas por causa do beijo.

- Lily... Você é fantástica. – Falou ele, abraçando a ruiva pela cintura, não antes de ver um sorriso se formar no rosto da ruiva com o comentário.

- O-obrigada... Você também é. – Ela sorriu mais ainda, retribuindo o abraço. – Ah... E eu não só consegui dançar com a pessoa com que eu queria vir ao baile, mais estou em um encontro com ela neste momento. – James sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios novamente.

* * *

Fazia algum tempo que havia acabado o baile. Não havia mais ninguém no salão Principal, e os elfos já eram vistos lá de fora, como silhuetas pequenas, enquanto arrumavam o Salão. O casal Lily e James, porém, ainda não tinha ido deitar-se. Estavam sentados na orla da floresta proibida, encostados em uma faia, abraçados e de olhos fechados. Lily estava descalça, as sandálias largadas ao lado dela, enquanto James tinha a gravata abandonada ao lado dele, juntamente com o sobretudo de época e o paletó, que transfigurara pouco depois, para poder acompanhar seu par até lá dentro sem fazer com que ela fosse a única com roupas inadequadas. Ele tinha os três botões de cima da camisa branca desabotoados e os óculos estavam no colo da acompanhante.

- Lily? – Falou James, olhando par lily, que tinha a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, enquanto ele abraçava sua cintura.

- hum? – Falou ela, com preguiça de abrir os olhos, e sorrindo para avisar que estava ouvindo.

-Sabe, eu já te disse que estou apaixonado por você desde ano passado, e tudo mais... Mas tem uma coisa que eu ainda não te disse... – Falou ele. -... E é a coisa mais importante. – A ruiva arrumou-se, sentando-se em posição oriental e olhando para o rapaz, que sentava-se direito.

- Pode dizer! – Ela falou, séria.

- Lílian Evans, o amor da minha vida, a dona do meu coração, A garota que pôs coleira em mim... você... –Ele pigarreou e suspirou – Você aceita... – Sem dar tempo ao rapaz de terminar, ao ver que o rosto de James já estava começando a ficar da cor dos seus cabelos ruivos, Lily abraçou James pelo pescoço e o encheu de beijos, enquanto sentia lágrimas virem aos seus olhos.

- Claro que sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim! – Falou ela, antes de dar um caloroso beijo nos lábios do rapaz.

* * *

Era o baile de formatura. Lily e James estavam namorando firme, depois de passarem por várias crises de ciúmes, tanto deles quanto alheios. Passaram-se oito meses e ambos não desmancharam o romance nenhuma vez – Pelo menos, não que durasse mais que uma hora – e o garoto que Lily se esforçara tanto para que não a tivesse para si, estava se revelando o rapaz mais carinhoso, amoroso e atencioso que Lily já namorou. Revelara-se o melhor namorado que uma garota poderia ter. Deu a ela presentes de meio mês de namoro, um mês, dois meses, dois meses e meio, três meses, quatro meses e assim por diante. Sendo todos, claro, trocados por outros que Lily dava a ele nas datas especiais.

Naquele instante, James esperava Lily no salão comunal da Grifinória, para irem juntos até o salão principal para a comemoração de seu penúltimo dia em Hogwarts. Ele só precisou mais esperar alguns minutos, para que a Ruiva descesse com seu vestido preto, longo, amarrado nas costas com alguns detalhes desenhados na barra e na altura do diafragma, com strass. Os cabelos de Lily estavam soltos elegantemente, cacheados com um lado preso por uma fivela de strass. No braço, uma pulseira que James a dera há dois meses, prateada, com J&L em ouro, e um brinco razoavelmente grande, também prateado.

- Olá... – Falou ela, com um sorrisinho no rosto, corada, enquanto via a boca de James escancarada. – Jimmy? Espero que você não tenha esperado muito. – Lily deu um passo para trás. – Nossa... Você está lindo! Que bom que eu vim arrumada. Realmente não faria jus ao meu par... – Ele sorriu.

- Você não têm idéia do quanto você está bonita, Lils. Você está Esplêndida! Maravilhosa! Linda! Estonteante! – E deu a mão para a ruiva, que ria da empolgação do namorado. Ele foi desfiando elogios até a porta do Salão Principal.

Depois de algum tempo, Lily e James já tinham sido apresentados as famílias de ambos, e todos gostaram muito dos dois, e os acharam um casal maravilhoso. Depois de algum tempo de dança, divertimento e conversas, foi chegada a hora da entrega do diploma. Todos transfiguraram suas roupas de baile nas vestes negras com vermelhas, e conjuraram seus chapéus cônicos. A professora McGonagall pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção de todos.

- Senhoras e Senhores, Bruxos e bruxas. Tenho o prazer de apresentar... A classe dos Formandos de 1974! – Todos bateram palmas. – Esse ano foi recheado de brincadeiras, conversas, aulas e muito estudo para todos os nossos – quase – ex-alunos. Amanhã, nessa mesma hora, cada um de vocês estará em sua casa, chegando para, alguns, nunca mais voltar para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Essa escola os formou, moral, emocional, e educacionalmente - para vocês serem bruxos de bem, que tenham valores e atitudes. Esperamos que passem essa lição tão importante para seus filhos e para amigos, sejam eles trouxas, sejam eles bruxos de outros países, ou até bruxos dessa mesma província que não tenham aproveitado a lição tão importante que Hogwarts tem a dar. Bom, mas agora, sem mais delongas, quero chamar os oradores de cada casa, para que possamos ouvir as palavras de vocês, estudantes, nessa noite tão importante. Com vocês... Lílian Evans, da Grifinória! – Falou a Professora McGonagall, emocionada, sorrindo e batendo palmas juntamente com os outros. Lílian subiu ao palco no meio do salão, deu um sorriso, cumprimentou todos os professores, deu um forte abraço em Dumbledore, e se postou no lugar onde a Professora McGonagall estivera, murmurando um _"Sonorus"_ com a varinha apontada para a garganta.

- Boa noite a todos. Durante estes sete anos em que estivemos estudando em Hogwarts, como disse a prof. McGonagall, nós tivemos muitas lições. Aprendemos como fazer uma poção Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, Aprendemos feitiços avançados, métodos de adivinhação, tradução de runas antigas, aritmancia, aprendemos transfiguração mais que avançada, tivemos os NIEMs, e tivemos nosso ultimo ano na escola. Nós não somos mais aquelas criancinhas medrosas que chegavam a Hogwarts. Pequenos, com apenas onze aninhos de idade, cheios de curiosidades e cheios de prazer por estar indo freqüentar um ambiente novo, diferente do nosso usual. Não. Hoje, somos moças e rapazes de 17 anos, com toda uma vida pela frente: noivados, casamentos, empregos, cargos importantes, filhos... Talvez seja dessa turma que sai de Hogwarts esse ano que saia um futuro ministro da Magia, ou um importante chefe dos aurores, ou até um grande jornalista, que venha a cobrir notícias mundiais. Cada um aqui escolheu seu emprego, e seu futuro está escrito por cada um de nós. A verdade é que lutamos muito para chegar até aqui, para subir por esse palco e pegar um pergaminhozinho chamado Diploma e sair por aquelas portas amanhã, para nos aventurarmos em um mundo novo. Um mundo que cada um de nós nunca viu e está ansioso para experimentar sobreviver lá. É perigoso? É. Dá medo? Dá. Mas não é por isso que nós vamos nos esconder dentro desse tão querido castelo, que foi nossa casa durante sete importantes anos de nossa vida, e não ir embora, nos soltarmos das rédeas de uma escola para irmos nos aventurar no mundo do trabalho. Eu desejo sucesso a cada uma das pessoas que está aqui hoje, e espero que cada uma seja plenamente feliz. Dentre os valores que aprendemos nessa escola, está a amizade, e eu dou um conselho a vocês. Mantenham-na. A amizade, mesmo em tempos de trevas, pode ser um fiapo de luz dentre a escuridão. E vocês não podem acreditar no quanto ela ajuda. Parabéns, turma de 74. Nós conseguimos! – Assim que acabou de falar, Lily pegou o chapéu cônico que estava em sua cabeça e jogou para cima, alegre. Toda a turma da Grifinória a seguiu, juntamente com Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina. Depois disso, Lily desceu do palco e ficou a escutar o que os outros oradores tinham a falar.

* * *

Já era escuro. Os pais já tinham ido embora da escola, Os Elfos já limpavam o salão principal e o baile já estava acabado. No horizonte, o sol já começava a despontar, e, dentro de algumas horas, os alunos do sétimo ano não seriam mais alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Seriam ex-alunos da escola. Um casal ainda sobrava ali. Estavam sentados na orla da floresta proibida, encostados em uma faia, abraçados e de olhos fechados. Lily estava descalça, as sandálias largadas ao lado dela, enquanto James tinha a gravata abandonada ao lado dele, juntamente com o paletó. Ele tinha os três botões de cima da camisa branca desabotoados e os óculos estavam no colo da namorada.

- Lily? – Falou James, olhando par lily, que tinha a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, enquanto ele abraçava sua cintura.

- hum? – Falou ela, com preguiça de abrir os olhos, e sorrindo para avisar que estava ouvindo.

-Engraçado como essa cena já aconteceu uma vez... Estávamos assim, nessa mesma posição... oito meses atrás... Começamos a namorar... E amanhã...

- James, e amanhã? Como vai ser? – Perguntou a ruiva, de repente.

- Li... Lily... Vai ser normal! Vamos passar o dia juntos, à noite vamos nos despedir e ir para casa! – Falou ele, como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Falou ela, contrariada. – Mas e depois? Quer dizer, não vamos mais nos encontrar todo dia. Vou estudar no St. Mungus, você está pronto para ser auror! – James sorriu, entendendo a preocupação da namorada.

-Ruivinha... Só porque não vamos mais estudar juntos, não quer dizer que não possamos nos ver mais! Ainda vamos almoçar juntos, e jantar, e, quando pudermos, nós vamos sair juntos, e depois podemos comprar um apartamento, daqui a um tempo, e irmos morar juntos e... Bom e aí a coisa deslancha... – Lily sorriu.

- Então... Não vamos ser impedidos de nos ver por causa do trabalho? – Indagou ela, com um sorriso.

- Nunca. – James sorriu e depositou um beijo nos lábios de Lily.

- Nós... Nós vamos ficar juntos, com certeza! – Falou ela, com um sorriso.

- Nós nascemos para ficar juntos, Lils. Nunca vamos nos separar. Nada, nem humano, nem acima da humanidade, nem abaixo, será capaz de nos separar. – Lily sorriu. E o beijou mais uma vez, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de James novamente.

- Nascemos para ficar juntos, Jimmy. Eu te amo. – Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, enquanto James fazia o mesmo.

**Fim**


End file.
